


Reach You

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [39]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Height Differences, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Daniel likes to tease Daisy about her height, but she just might have the upper hand.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: As We Drabble Along [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55





	Reach You

There were many things that happened one right after the other that culminated in the teasing. Firstly, Daisy had spilled pancake batter all over herself while they were making breakfast, resulting in her needing to change into a new shirt. That part she didn’t really mind, though. Given they were at Daniel’s tiny little apartment in the city, it meant she got to raid his wardrobe and put on one of his shirts. She felt like one of the cliche characters in romantic comedies when she put on his blue button down and her own pajama shorts. The soft fabric smelled of him and she took a whiff of the collar just to let it all sink in. The shirt smelled of his crisp cologne, comfort, and cozy nights curled into his side. 

However, the shirt was also much too big on her. Daniel’s shoulders were broader and much taller than her, meaning the blue material hung about her like she was a child playing dress up. But it was too comfortable to take off and besides, she liked the cliche look quite a bit. So, the moment she was dressed, she rolled up the sleeves to her elbows and skipped back into the kitchen.

“I like the shirt,” he said as Daisy wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

She kissed his shoulder and smiled. “Hmm, do you now. Well, normally I like it better on you, but I do think I pull it off.”

“I think I like it better on you, really.” He kissed her and for a moment making breakfast was forgotten. 

When the smell of burning toast brought them back to reality, Daniel turned back to the stove as Daisy walked over to get the maple syrup from the cupboard. The bottle was up on the top shelf and even on her tippy toes, Daisy couldn’t grab it. 

“Need a hand?” Daniel asked, looking over his shoulder and laughing as Daisy stretched as far as she could, her fingers still an inch away from the bottle. 

“I’ve got it,” Daisy stretched.

“You’re about an inch or so from having it.”

“Hardy har har.” She landed flat back on her feet as Daniel came to stand behind her. With no effort at all, he reached up and grabbed the syrup from it’s home on the shelf. 

“See, just an inch or so,” he grinned.

Daisy gave him back a smirk, moving so she was close enough to see all the little freckles on his face. “You know what I’m not an inch or so away from?” she breathed.

“What?”

“Being able to do this.” With her hands on his shoulders and leaning onto the tips of her toes, she gave him a blissful kiss.


End file.
